Shes not the Same
by SnowHusky20
Summary: Note: Ino is the only one who knows that Shikamaru and Temari are dating.


"Hey Temari!" Ino called out

"Oh hey Ino" Temari turned to see the platinum blonde girl run towards her.

"Hey hey I learned this new Jutsu!" Ino said excited

"Uh cool." Temari said a bit bored

"Here I'll demonstrate it on you!" Ino said putting her hands in a triangle shape

"Hold up! Is this reversible?" Temari said blocking her head

"Of course it is don't worry!" Ino said an activated the Jutsu

"Alternate Personality Justu!" Ino yelled and Temari froze then fell backwards.

"Oh shit-" Ino though as she realized she had forgot to get someone to catch Temari

"Oi what's going on" a lazy voice came from behind Temari. The man picked up Temari bridal style and walked over to Ino.

"Mind explaining?" Shikamaru asked annoyed looking down at his girlfriend in his arms

"I was trying a new Justu!" Ino said holding her hands up in defense

"You can reverse it right?" Shikamaru asked

"Of course!" Ino said and put her hands up in a triangle again

"Return Personality Justu!" Ino said and waited for Temari to return

"Ino..." Shikamaru said slowly

"Why didn't it work?!" Ino yelled at herself

"Great, just what we need. The Suna ambassador under a Jutsu while we have to plan the chunin exams" Shikamaru sighed

"Sorry shika..." Ino said and looked down

"Where's your dad?" Shikamaru asked

"He's... out... on... a... mission..." Ino said slowly and looked away

"Fuck." Was all he said and walked back to his house

"I'll uh... go find another Yamanaka!" Ino said and ran off

"How troublesome" Shikamaru said looking down at the unconscious woman in his arms

"Oi woman wake up" Shikamaru said shaking his arms a bit. She just laid limp in his arms

"Great" Shikamaru said and walked all the way home.

•oOo•

He laid her in his bed and pulled the blankets over her. She looked peaceful, and even happy. She had a faint smile on her lips.

About an hour later she slowly opened her eyes.

"Shikamaru?" temari said looking around as she sat up.

"Hey youre awake." Shikamaru said coming over to her.

"Shika!" Temari said jumping up and hugging him. His eyes widened and hugged her back.

"It's been so long!" She said happily

"What do you mean? We just saw each other-" he started

"What? Remember last time? We worked on the chunin exams together for the first time!" Temari said excitedly

"What? That was years ago..." shikamaru said

"What? Don't be silly Shika!" Temari said giggling

"Temari you're acting strange..." shikamaru said a bit worried

"What? I've always been like this! Do you not like me Shika?" Temari said pouting like what Ino would do.

"We've got to see Ino." Shikamaru said

"Oh! Ino! She has the best nail polish! Last time I visited her was for a sleepover! I got hot pink nail polish. Can you believe it? Her house is soooo nice! And her room is the best! So glittery!" Temari ranted on as shikamaru became more worried

•oOo•

"Ino you've got to reverse this" shikamaru said as he sat on the couch facing her

"I'm sorry Shika, I just don't have the expertise for this, and nobody else is available to do it" Ino said sadly

They looked over to Temari fangirling over a teen girl magazine while looking at pictures of hot boys. She giggled and blushed as she flipped the pages.

"She's even girlier than you" shikamaru said sighing

"Hey, don't worry, when my dad comes back I'll have him reverse it, until then you'll have to deal with it" Ino said

"Fine, but he better get back soon, I don't think I'll be able to stand this for much longer" he said as Temari jumped around excitedly

•oOo•

Shika, let's go shopping!" Temari said pulling on his sleeve

"No I don't want to" he said looking at the clouds

"But I wanna, pleaseeeeeee shika pleaseeeeee" she begged him and gave him puppy dog eyes.

He looked over extremely annoyed and sighed

"Fine." He said getting up

"Yayyyyyy thank you shikamaru!" Temari jumped up and down excitedly

•oOo•

"That'll be $281.62 please" the cashier said to shikamaru who wanted to rip his ears out.

"Sorry what?" Shikamaru asked again

"$281.62" the lady said

He turned to Temari.

"Seriously?" He asked her

"I'm sorry Shika, it was all to cute and pretty!" She pouted

He groaned and was about to take out his wallet when Ino stepped in

"I'll pay for it" Ino said handing the cashier $285.

"Ino but-" shikamaru started

"This is for what I did to Temari, just take it shikamaru" Ino said smiling

"Thanks Ino, I appreciate it" Shikamaru said smiling back

"My dad should be back in 2 days" Ino said running off

•oOo•

"Is this cuter or this one?" Temari said holding up two dresses, one pink, and the other, pink

"They look the same" he said groaning

"But you have to choose!" Temari pleaded

"The first one" Shikamaru said without looking up and remembering which was which.

"Great! This one will be for the party tonight and he second for later-" she said happily when Shikamaru cut her off

"What party?" Shikamaru asked

"Ino is hosting a party today! She asked us to come!" Temari said excitedly

"Troublesome" he said plopping back down on the bed

•oOo•

"Hey Ino!" Temari said hugging her as they walked into her house

"Hey Temari! Hey Shikamaru!" Ino said back

"Hey" was all Shikamaru said back as he yawned and walked in.

•oOo•

"Let's play truth or dare" Sakura said and the group agreed

"Ok chouji go first" Sakura said "truth or dare?"

"Dare" he said excited

"I dare you to go without chips the rest of this game!" Sakura said evilly

"What?! No!" He cried out as he said goodbye to the age of chips in his hands.

"Fine, truth or dare lee"

"I choose truth!" Lee said pumped

"Ok, how many laps do you do everyday?" Chouji asked

"Every morning I do a youthful 100 laps, then after lunch I do a youthful 200 laps, then at night I finish off with a youthful 400 laps!" He said proudly, everyone sweated and moved on

"My youthful friend Kiba! Truth or dare?" Lee asked

"Dare!"

"I dare you to kiss Akamaru!" Lee said

"I'll do it!" Kiba said

"You have to do it anyways..." Sakura said

Kiba kissed akamaru on the lips and hugged him

The whole room went 'ewwww'

"Ok Shikamaru! Truth or Dare?"

"Truth" Shikamaru said lazily

"Ok, since we've all been wondering for a while, and you have to answer this: do you like- or should I say loveeee Temari?" Kiba grinned and the group leaned in. Temari looked at him excitedly. Ino's face furrowed as she looked at Shikamaru.

He sat here for about a minute thinking

'Does he mean before or after this?' Shikamaru wondered

'He might be talking in past tense since he guessed long before this.'

'Mendokuse'

"I..." he started

All their eyes widened in intrest

"Don't... like her" he said slowly. The boys just stopped and looked at him and went back to their spots.

"How... unyouthful" lee muttered as they all glanced looks at Temari. The girls all covered they mouths and looked down and at Temari. Ino sweated and looked down. She looked up at him

'Shikamaru...'

Temari just sat there wide eyed. Her jumpy energetic spirit died and her soul was dark and empty. She suddenly stood up.

"I... have to go." She ran out the door and it slammed behind her. Shikamaru grimaced at the noise

"Shikamaru! How could you?! You know she liked you!" Karui scolded him

"Yeah Shikamaru! And we were so sure you liked her! What happened?!" Sakura asked

"She's not... the Temari I love." He stood up and walked out of the room and out the door.

•oOo•

Tears wouldn't stop escaping her eyes. They rolled down her cheeks and onto her dress. Sakura petals gently floated on the water of the pond

Temari leaned on the railing of the small bridge. The moon reflected on he water.

"Oi woman." A voice came from behind her.  
She flipped around to see Shikamaru scowling behind her

"Leave me alone" she said sadly

"No" he said waking up to her

"Why not"

"You don't understand"

"What do you mean?" She asked him hopefully

"You see... I love you-" he started

"You do?!" She jumped up and down excitedly

"-and I also despise you" he finished. Her jumping stopped and she looked at him confused

"You're not who you're supposed to be. Ino placed a justu on your former self. It's a personality reversal justu." He explained

"So you love the former me?" She asked slowly trying to comprehend everything

"That's about the gist of it" he said carelessly

More tears spilled out of her eyes.

"Oi woman, why are you still crying? I just explained everything to you." He said annoyed

"How can you love the former me if you can not love all parts of her?!" She yelled at him

"It's because you aren't her! You're merely a reversed copy! You're not the one I love!" He yelled back

Her crying stopped as she stared into his eyes full of hate.

"What is... she like?" Her question startled him. He looked down

"She's like my sun, she's the one who keeps me going. She strong and doesn't allow others to let her down. She has a big temper but can be gentle and sweet sometimes. She's straightforward and never lies. She's honest and cares for others is her own strange way. She has amazing eyes and she has the most beautiful smile. I love her so much" he said tears starting to spill out of his eyes. Temari took small quiet steps towards him and lifted his chin up.

"I'm sure she loves you too" she said before kissing him on the lips. For once he didn't resist and allowed her to show affection to him. He kissed her back then pulled away.

"I'm sorry it's just-" he started looking down

"Shikamaru." A deeper harsher voice came

His face immediately turned up to hers. He didn't see the squealing giggly Temari, but the one he loved.

"T-temari" he muttered and hugged her close. She chuckled as she patted his back and small tears came out of her eyes. He pulled away and kissed her harshly. She was taken by surprise by his rushed attitude at the moment. She took his face in her hands and brought him closer as she kissed him back. He wrapped his arms around her body as if he never wanted her to escape his grasp

His face pulled away from hers and he cried and laughed at the same time

"Shikamaru what the hell?" Temari laughed along with him

"You're back! I missed you so much!" Shikamaru cried to her

"Ahaha I missed you too, being stuck in that mind was torture." Temari kissed him lightly, which Shikamaru took to a deeper level.

"And do you know how much you hurt me back there at the party?!" She yelled at him

"But I love you for who you are, not the other you" he said hugging her.

"Mm hm, and thanks for he confession" she smirked at him.

"Oh geez you're gonna use that against me aren't you" Shikamaru groaned

"That's right lazyass, watch your back!" She grinned

"What a drag" she chuckled at him

"But right now I wanna get back to that party!" Temari said

"In that?" Shikamaru asked grinning

"Oh hell no! We're going home!" Temari dragged him back

•oOo•

"This'll be just fine" Temari said coming out of the bathroom in a black dress with a dark red belt.

"Perfectly fine" Shikamaru said getting up and wrapping his arm around her waist

"Come on let's go" Temari said smirking at him

"You're not going anywhere" he said in a husky voice

Temari blushed and turned back to him

"Shikamaru now's not the time to-" Temari started but was cut off by his eager lips.

She kissed him back with just as much force and passion. She pulled away and smirked.

"Two can play at this game" she commented and wrapped her hands around his neck to kiss him again.

The End


End file.
